Infinite And Unconditional Love
by Astra Leo
Summary: I know I already had this story on this site, but I needed to re-do it.


4

Infinite And Unconditional Love

**Harry Potter/Touched By An Angel Crossover**

By Astra Leo

**Summary**: This is a one-shot story, with religious overtones. I was thinking what was Severus pondering on his way to the Shrieking Shack and his final meeting with Voldemort? If you find stories with religious overtones not to your liking you might not like this story, and if you do like it please let me know. (Story set during Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, CBS owns Touched By An Angel and the Power Of Love is owned by Huey Lewis and the News.

_The power of love is a curious thing it can make one man weep and another one sing, it can be cruel sometimes but it might just save your life. That's the power of love…Huey Lewis and the News_

Severus Meets An Angel

_**AN**__: This is when Voldemort told Lucius Malfoy to send Snape to him. (*Italics from DH pg. 642)_

"_*Do not pretend Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me." "Go and fetch Snape." "Snape, m-my Lord?" _

"_Snape. Now, I need him._ _There is a – service – I require from him. Go."_ Lucius stumbled from the room and quickly ran to where Snape was and told him that the Dark Lord had sent for him. _"Could this be my final moment?"_ Snape thought to himself, while walking slowly to the Shrieking Shack. _"I know I haven't prayed since Lily died, is there even a God and would_ _God even forgive me after all the horrible things I've done?"_

Suddenly there was a man in front of Snape, my name is Andrew Severus and there is a God and God has not forgotten or abandoned you and there is always forgiveness for all of God's children. "Who are you Andrew?" "How do you know my name?" "How can I even still be one of God's children with this Dark Mark brand upon me and all of the horrible things I done with the Death Eaters and for the Dark Lord?" "You never stop being one of God's children Severus, even walking in darkness you did your best to save as many people you could from Riddle and his minions, Andrew said."

And I know all this because God has sent me for I am an Angel, and then there was an amazing aura of light around Andrew surrounding him. "An A-Angel, Snape said and without realizing it fell to his knees, eyes misted with awe and unshed tears." "How can this be?" "Why would God send you?" "God has sent me Severus to walk with you."

"Can…would God give me enough time to make amends with a student to whom I've been nothing but a nasty and hate-filled cretin?" "With God all things are possible Severus, said Andrew placing his hand upon Snape's head." Now rise and let us walk together.

"You do have a choice Severus, Andrew said while they both started walking toward the Shrieking Shack. You can just walk away or…continue walking toward the Shrieking Shack, I know might die tonight, said Snape." "Will Riddle see or hear you Andrew?" "No Severus, from this point in time until God allows me to be seen by anyone else, only you will see and hear me."

"Even knowing if I'll die tonight Andrew, I'll continue on this path knowing that God has always been with me and has forgiven me." They reached the Shrieking Shack, and went inside it together.

"_*I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly. "My Lord?" said Snape. Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" "I do not understand My Lord, Snape said. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand." _

"_No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago," "No difference," said Voldemort again. Snape did not speak, and Harry could not see his face. Harry wondered if Snape sensed danger, and was trying to find the right words to reassure his Master. "You have been very valuable to me Severus. Very valuable." "All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner…and I think I have the answer." _

"_The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the Wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine." "My Lord Snape protested, raising his wand. "It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. _

_Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. _

"_**Kill." **__There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. "I regret it," said Voldemort coldly. _

_He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time for him to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it toward the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds on his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the cage with the great serpent floated after him. _

Moving a crate that was blocking the tunnel Harry and Hermione stepped into the room. "Harry, Snape said vainly trying to stop the blood gushing out of his neck." S-Sir, is there anything…Harry can you ever forgive me for the horrible way I've treated you all these years, Snape whispered, slowly drawing a slivery thread out of his temple and saying take this, Harry please. S-Sir, I-I forgive you, can you forgive me as well? Harry said with tears slowly running down his face. "Y-Yes, I forgive you, now take this and go…Hermione took the silvery thread and quickly placed it into a vial and covered it S-Sir, Harry said, but Snape couldn't answer for he had died; with a slight smile on his face because unknown to Harry Andrew had been there and was softly speaking to him while he was talking to Harry, and so knowing that God had given him the time he needed to make amends with Harry, he died with a smile on his face and then Andrew took him home to God. The End

_**AN**__: I had just finished watching the first 'Back To The Future' movie and had the song "The Power of Love" on my mind when I got the idea for this story. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is ok, no flames please. _


End file.
